


Noise

by carinascott



Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinascott/pseuds/carinascott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ficlet response to word prompt: noise</p>
    </blockquote>





	Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet response to word prompt: noise

Eliot was a solitary man. Had been for a long time. So he was used to being alone. Finding solace and peace in the quiet that accompanied that solitude.

When he'd started this thing with Alec and Parker, he'd pretty much figured that peace and quiet was a thing of the past. Both of his new lovers could be chatterboxes at times, Alec more so than Parker.

Over the subsequent months of their relationship, Eliot had grown accustomed to the chatter. It was surprisingly calming, and it soon became a nightly routine for Alec and Parker to sit at the dinner table and chat with each other, soliciting the occasional response from Eliot, otherwise leaving Eliot to his dinner preparations.

And they weren't silent at night either. Alec's soft snores accompanied Parker's not-so-soft hums as they both slept, Parker's head resting on Alec's chest with Eliot spooned up behind her.

But Eliot didn't mind. He'd long ago discovered that silence was overrated.

END


End file.
